


Briciole

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Early Work, Ficlet, Gen, Introspection, Self-Hatred, War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Il suo tempo, quello così maledettamente irregolare, cominciava a sembrarle cattivo, mentre le portava via attimi gratuiti, di quelli che nessuno le avrebbe mai restituito.





	Briciole

Briciole

**\- E il tempo mi abbandona -**

Vento.

Di quello mortifero, secco, che porta con sé l’essenza di luoghi che ha già lasciato.

_[Briciole di un tempo ormai passato]_

Il suo tempo, quello così maledettamente irregolare, cominciava a sembrarle cattivo, mentre le portava via attimi gratuiti, di quelli che nessuno le avrebbe mai restituito.

_[Briciole, parti di sé che si disperdono]_

Osservava suo figlio, immobile di fronte alla finestra rigata dalle gocce di pioggia. Pallido, esattamente come lei, come se il Sole gli fosse sconosciuto.

_[Briciole, il sangue effimero nelle sue sfaccettature disuguali]_

Portava con sé il retaggio di una stirpe vile, Narcissa, e lei era stata l’unica a doverne sopportare il peso. Un peso che si tramandava insieme al nome, il peso che gravava sul volto di quelle donne che, come lei, avevano fatto del proprio silenzio una prigione.

_[Briciole. Brandelli di carne, di morte]_

La guerra e poi, forse, il nulla. Un vuoto in cui navigare, dove non avrebbe avuto più un senso nemmeno tutto quel dolore.

_[Briciole. Briciole di un Inferno sulla terra]_

Il _suo_ Inferno, il mondo dell’oblio, dove ogni rimorso veniva divorato dal peccato.

Narcissa Malfoy osservava la sua vita, come se l’avesse avuta davanti agli occhi. Ma non c’era niente da guardare.

Era tutto ridotto in briciole.


End file.
